Naruto Earth Grudge Fear
by Chooch77
Summary: Naruto gains Kakuzu's Jiongu threads when he steals the forbidden scroll instead of learning the shadow clone. Technically a what's in the scroll challenge response. A bit out of character characters. No major bashing. A bit darker than anime. Naruto/multiple. Bounty Hunter Naruto. Darker but not evil and still caring Naruto. harem. Eventual Sharingan-Rinnengain combination Naruto.


**A/N: I am sorry for not updating some of my older stories, but this idea just would not leave me alone ever since I started reading the Jiongu Naruto Story. It is in my favorites list if anyone wants to see what it is called. It should be at the very top as it was just updated.**

**For anyone who cannot remember, Jiongu is the jutsu that Kakuzu has in the anime and manga. The one that allows him to steal hearts and use them to his advantage. **

**Sumary: On the night that Naruto steals the forbidden scroll, instead of learning the Shadow Clone Jutsu, Naruto learns the Jiongu. See how another ability instead of the Shadow Clone Jutsu would affect Naruto's development! **

**I guess this would technically count as a submission to the What's in the scroll challenge. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its affiliated characters or attacks. I do, however, own any characters or attacks or even bloodlines or beasts that I come up with. **

**Chapter 1**

It had been easy getting by the Hokage and his ANBU guards. There was hardly any security around the tower due to the ANBU being overconfident in their abilities and the ability of the Hokage to defend himself.

Naruto had swiped the scroll with complete ease after knocking the Hokage out with his Sexy Jutsu that he had invented. Naruto had panicked and used it, hoping that the jutsu would be enough to take him out if he was unprepared for it.

Thankfully, for him, his gambit paid off and he was able to get away with ease as all of the ANBU rushed to make sure that the Hokage was alright.

Naruto silently snickered as he crept away, after several years of pranks on the ANBU, they were entirely predictable with their thought processes and their procedures*.

Shaking those thoughts out of his head, Naruto jumped from tree to tree as he got away from the main area of Konoha and got to the outskirts, specifically, an old shack owned by the Touji family*.

Naruto opened the scroll and saw the first jutsu on it.

**Shadow Clone Jutsu**

**Rank: A-rank**

**Reason: Can cause severe brain damage and chakra exhaustion**

**Description: A clone jutsu that creates real clones. The jutsu requires massive amounts of chakra and it is recommended that only Jonin use it. The jutsu makes a solid clone that has memory feedback with the user.**

Naruto, at first, was about to discard the jutsu based on the fact that it was a clone jutsu, but then he realized that he may be able to find something to do with it later on and it may be important to have a clone jutsu that worked later on. So, instead of just writing it off, he took out a small scroll and ink brush that he had on him and started copying down the jutsu.

After he was finished with that, he used the ink brush and placed a small seal and flared his chakra. This inscribed the signature into the scroll and made sure that only he could open it. He then placed the scroll in the inside pocket of his orange jacket.

Not many people realized it, but there was more than the fact that he liked the color orange to the reason he wore the jacket. The jacket had tons of pockets on the inside of it. It also had a chain mesh built into the middle of it that could block kunai and shuriken and absorb some damage from a sword strike.

The pockets on the inside of the jacket held everything that was important to him such as his wallet, the scroll, the ink brush and some scrolls, as well as some of the few books that he was able to steal from the library. He also had some food and a tent sealed in a storage scroll as well as tons of kunai and shuriken in his storage scrolls*.

After placing the scroll in his jacket, Naruto looked back at the scroll. He decided to check the next one down and was a bit interested by it.

**Jiongu**

**Rank: SS-rank**

**Reason: It has practically unlimited potential on the battlefield but hurts the user at first and takes Kage level chakra to use.**

**Description: A jutsu that creates black thread that sews itself to the user and transforms the user's body. The jutsu has practically limitless potential to those with imagination. A user of it can take the hearts of others and use them as replacements or to augment their jutsu or to add special elements to the user. **

Naruto was extremely intrigued by this jutsu for several reasons.

The first was that it actually transformed the user's body. That was extremely rare in a jutsu and one of the first things they taught at the academy was that even though the jutsu were rare, transformation jutsu were some of the hardest to learn and strongest to learn techniques there were.

The second reason was that it sounded like the main reason that the jutsu wasn't used was because of the high requirement for it. The Kage level chakra and the hurts the user probably turned tons of people off of the jutsu. But, Naruto was told that he had the chakra of a Kage when he joined the academy six years ago, and since then, the chakra he held had only grew. Plus, he had been through tons of pain in his life, so he figured that a little bit more wouldn't hurt*.

The third part was what it said about the imagination being important in how the jutsu was used. Naruto was always told by all of his senseis and his classmates that he had a very wild imagination. This was mainly them making fun of his dream of being Hokage, but Naruto did not realize that they were making fun of him for it.

The final reason was what it said about being able to gain bloodline limits or special abilities of the other ninja. Everyone in Konoha looked up to bloodline holders and other people with special abilities, so, Naruto figured that if he got a bloodline or special ability, he would finally be respected or treated better by the citizens.

With those reasons in mind and the desire to learn it at all costs, Naruto got started.

He memorized the hand signs and then went through them for about five minutes until he was sure that he memorized them.

Naruto then went through the hand signs and called out "Jiongu jutsu!"

Naruto wasn't sure what he expected to happen, but he didn't expect to find black wires being created in the ground below him and then starting to climb up his legs. Naruto screamed at first before he realized that this must have been what they meant by the name*.

Naruto endured the jutsu and then collapsed on the ground, panting.

Before he could get up, however, Iruka appeared.

"NARUTO!" Iruka screamed out.

"Sensei, did I pass?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Pass what?" Iruka asked cautiously, his danger sense going haywire at the moment.

"Mizuki-sensei told me that if I learned a jutsu from the scroll and then came here with the scroll, I would pass." Naruto explained, thinking that Iruka was just testing him.

Before Iruka could respond to that, there was the sound of a demon wind shuriken being thrown. Iruka, sensing where it was going, jumped right in front of Naruto, shielding him with his back.

The shuriken went straight through him, but it didn't hit any vital areas.

Naruto looked up at his sensei, having gotten pushed down by Iruka at the last second as he realized that the spike was heading out of the other side.

"Iruka-sensei," Naruto stuttered out in shock.

"Run," Iruka commanded before coughing up blood and being pushed to his knees by his injuries.

Naruto was about to start running when he heard a surprising voice. Not because of the person but because of the venom that was in the voice.

"Going somewhere, demon?" Mizuki called out.

Naruto stiffened and looked up at Mizuki in shock before he took a few steps back and was about to run off before Mizuki said, "Aww, You don't even know what I was going to say."

It was an ingrained instinct of his to listen to the voice of instructors, some of the mind experts he was sent to by the Hokage after the event said, but Naruto stayed in place.

"Naruto, run!" Iruka shouted again.

Naruto was about to follow the instruction when Mizuki said, "Aww, but you don't want to tell him why he is hated. I mean, that was all I was going to do, tell him that."

Curiosity was the only reason that Naruto stayed at that point.

Iruka was about to speak up when he spit up some more blood.

"You see, Naruto, on October 10th, 12 years ago, you were born. However, that is not the only thing that happened. The Kyuubi was attacking the village that same day. The Fourth, being the genius that he was, realized that he couldn't beat such a demon through normal means. So, instead of that, he used his entire prowess in sealing jutsu to trap the beast inside of a human form. You are that form!" Mizuki screamed.

Naruto was about to scream about it not being true when Mizuki then continued, "You see, I was there for the attack. I was just a gennin on Team 4 at that point in time, but my sensei was one of the ones that died in that battle. Iruka was on my team as well. But, sadly, my partner decided to start seeing you as a human instead of a beast."

Naruto looked at Iruka in shock before he got his nerve up.

Naruto stood back up straight, his legs stopped shaking, and his eyes gained a hard glint before he said harshly, "If that's true, then I will not let you kill him!"

Mizuki laughed before saying, "You couldn't stop me if you tried."

He then went through hand signs of a jutsu and shot a water bullet out at Naruto.

Naruto was briefly surprised at that before he dodged the attack.

"How did you do that? I thought only the second could do that?" Naruto exclaimed in shock.

Mizuki, the blowhard, just started up again and said, "Of course, but it was a bloodline. A little known fact is that the Touji family is actually descended straight from the Niidaime."

Naruto looked up in shock and a bit of thoughtfulness before hardening himself.

He then rushed at Mizuki, not giving him time to say his ninjutsu and punched him in the face before, to his surprise and Mizuki's pain, Naruto's arm stretched, showing the thread, and sent Mizuki through three trees before pushing him halfway through the fourth one.

Mizuki couldn't respond fast enough after his shock as Naruto's hand opened and he stabbed through Mizuki and got the heart.

He then quickly placed it in a mass that shot out of his skin that would keep it safe before he could find a mask for it.

To his relief, Mizuki had one on his person as it was part of his plan to impersonate an ANBU on a mission outside of the village.

Naruto placed the mask on the blob and then watched as it formed.

He had decided on the form of the mask as soon as Mizuki had talked about how he was the descendant of the Niidaime.

A tail formed out of the blob before two pawed feet formed. After that, two regular human arms formed. Then a body sprouted out of the blob and a masked head that had fox ears.

Before he could do anymore with it, he remembered the condition that Iruka was in.

He quickly dashed toward him before grabbing him, about to take in to the hospital. But, before he could, Iruka's hand shot up and he stopped Naruto.

"Naruto, I see, you found the Jiongu. Please, Naruto, before anything else happens, can you take my heart. I have a bloodline specific to my family that enables me to use a sub element called blaze release that uses Lightning, Fire, and Wind jutsu. Before you say anything, I can feel my time coming, so, please use my heart and make my death worth something. Also, never forget that you are not a demon or monster. You are Naruto Uzumaki, my student." Iruka coughed out blood and then stopped talking to let Naruto work.

Naruto looked at Iruka in shock before steeling himself to take his heart.

He ripped the heart out and placed it in a mask of a bird.

The blob then gained a jetpack, arms that were separate from the wings, and feet. The mask was formed as well.

Naruto, after he had gotten over the shock, realized that if he was found then he would be killed.

Before he could do anything though, the two masks came into his back and then the jets formed out of him.

Naruto found that he could use it with ease and shot into the sky, determined to live his life and not die.

**Done! I hope that you all enjoyed this.**

**Notes:**

**I am a firm believer that pranking someone successfully requires at least some skill in observing and understanding people, meaning a rigid group like ANBU would be easy to manipulate.**

**Touji is Mizuki's last name.**

**The jacket is this way because Konoha is a bit worse to Naruto then it was in the anime and manga.**

**Like I said, the Konoha of this story is a bit worse and while there was no mobs or anything. People still beat him up and threw stuff at him.**

**Jiongu means Earth Grudge Fear. I say that it meant that as the thread comes from the Earth and the man who it is happening to is afraid at first.**


End file.
